Ouroboros
by MidnightMarauders8
Summary: L'ouroboros est l'emblème de l'éternel retour et du caractère cyclique du temps ; c'est le serpent qui se mord la queue. Appliqué à Naruto, ça donne trois étapes d'une mission, trois témoins curieux, trois séances de plaisirs solitaires.


Les premiers rayons du soleil atteignaient à peine la montagne des Kage mais Sakura était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Aujourd'hui, la team 7 partait en mission de bonne heure et c'était elle qui s'était vue attribuer la tâche de réveiller Naruto. Elle avait râlé pour la forme mais à vrai dire, Sakura jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir sortir l'Uzumaki du lit de la plus sadique des manières.

Elle était arrivée en bas des escaliers qui menaient à son appartement et tenait dans une main un saut rempli d'eau froide. En plus de réveiller Naruto efficacement, ce stratagème lui permettrait de prendre la douche qu'il omettait bien trop souvent de prendre. C'était du deux en un.

Vraiment, Naruto pourrait la remercier de gagner autant de temps sur sa toilette.

Sakura avait masqué son chakra et montait les marches le plus doucement possible pour ne pas risquer de gâcher la farce mais lorsqu'elle atteignit l'étage et qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre donnant sur le petit appartement, elle abandonna ses projets.

Naruto n'était pas aussi endormi qu'elle le pensait. A vrai dire, il semblait même assez _actif_. Totalement nu, le garçon était allongé sur son lit, une jambe légèrement repliée, le bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête et sa main droite... Eh bien, sa main droite faisait des mouvements de pompe sur son sexe tendu.

Le premier réflexe de Sakura fut de détourner le regard en se plaquant au mur. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Elle voulut d'abord redescendre l'escalier, partir d'ici et oublier pour toujours cette scène.

Seulement...

La jeune femme était âgée de dix-sept ans et ce genre de chose avait le don de l'émoustiller plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Et quand bien même il s'agissait de Naruto, elle n'en demeurait pas moins curieuse.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sakura pencha discrètement la tête pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre.

Naruto était toujours occupé à se faire plaisir et, fort heureusement, il gardait les yeux fermés ce qui laissait tout le loisir à Sakura de l'observer dans les moindre détails.

Son corps était... vraiment pas mal. Il était même carrément... bien foutu ? Naruto était légèrement plus petit que Sasuke mais Sakura constatait qu'il était aussi bien plus musclé. Les abdominaux se contractaient sous la peau délicieusement bronzée et ses mouvements réguliers permettaient de voir l'importance des muscles de son bras. Elle suivit des yeux la fine toison dorée qui descendait à partir du nombril pour arriver jusqu'au centre de toutes les attentions de l'Uzumaki. Son pénis était d'une taille appréciable constata Sakura dont le regard et l'esprit s'embrumaient.

Elle s'imagina un instant prodiguer elle-même ce genre de caresse à son ami, pouvoir toucher cette peau dorée, palper ses muscles et être à l'origine des spasmes de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps.

Sakura se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser pendant ses douces séances d'onanisme. Ou pour être exacte, à _qui_ il pouvait penser. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer être au centre de ses rêveries, après tout il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle, non ? Même si ça faisait des années qu'il ne lui avait plus fait de déclarations d'amour enflammées, il avait peut-être encore des sentiments pour elle. Et puis elle restait sa coéquipière, il avait largement eu l'occasion de la voir dans ses tenues plus ou moins inconvenantes – lors de séances d'entraînements ou de détente. Ça pouvait donner des idées...

Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles grâce à la mauvaise isolation de l'appartement et elle se mordit plus fortement la lèvre. La voix de Naruto était devenue rauque par le plaisir. Il faisait tellement viril, tellement _homme_.

Et soudain, alors que les mouvements de sa main s'amplifiaient et que Sakura n'osait plus cligner des yeux, Naruto bascula la tête sur le côté et poussa un râle tandis qu'un liquide blanchâtre se déversait sur son ventre.

Le garçon resta pantelant pendant plusieurs secondes puis se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Sakura se cacha précipitamment et attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour redescendre l'escalier et déposer son saut d'eau là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle n'avait plus besoin de réveiller Naruto alors Sakura se dirigea au point de rendez-vous et attendit ses coéquipiers en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Un peu plus tard, quand Naruto arriva et la salua avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, elle tâcha de ne pas rougir.

* * *

Après une longue journée de voyage à pied, la team 7 avait installé son bivouaque dans une petite clairière à proximité d'un ruisseau. Ils avaient dîné autour d'un feu de camp et de quelques éclats de rire et étaient allés se coucher.

Sasuke était le premier désigné pour monter la garde, bien qu'il n'y ait que très peu de risques qu'une attaque survienne. Ils étaient en chemin pour le pays de la Terre mais n'avait pas encore traversé les frontières du pays du Feu. De plus, l'entente était plus que cordiale entre les deux pays et la mission n'était que de rang B. C'était donc avec une certaine décontraction que Sasuke marchait silencieusement autour de leur campement.

Un bruit alerta soudain l'Uchiwa. On aurait dit... un soupir ? Sasuke se concentra pour repérer la présence de chakra mais mis à part Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura il n'y avait rien. Sasuke se rapprocha de la tente de Sakura qui était comme toujours un peu plus à l'écart des autres et s'immobilisa.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Sakura était allongée sur le ventre. Non, elle n'était pas vraiment allongée en fait, elle avait la tête enfouie dans son matelas et s'appuyait légèrement sur les genoux pour surélever le bas de son corps. Sa main droite était près de sa tête et il ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait l'autre puisqu'elle était apparemment sous son corps.

Il y avait deux choses qui intriguaient Sasuke. La première : les mouvements d'ondulation que faisaient son bassin et son dos. La deuxième : sa tenue.

A la réflexion, peut-être que Sasuke aurait dû détourner les yeux dès qu'il s'était aperçu que sa coéquipière ne portait rien d'autre qu'une petite culotte blanche, laissant la peau pâle de son dos à la vue de tous. Mais voilà, Sasuke ne s'encombrait pas de quelque chose comme la pudeur et surtout, il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de f...

La réponse le percuta de plein fouet et il fut effaré de constater qu'il avait pu être si long à la détente. Mais jamais, il n'aurait imaginé... jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sakura puisse faire... _ce genre de chose_. En mission qui plus est !

Dans son esprit, la jeune femme était toujours un peu puérile, tantôt timide, tantôt effarouchée quand il s'agissait de ces choses là. Alors non, l'idée que Sakura puisse se masturber ne lui était pas venue immédiatement.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux d'elle, paralysé par une force mystérieuse. Il fit glisser lentement son regard le long de ce corps et se gorgea des détails qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'habitude.

Ses longs cheveux à la couleur si inhabituelle étaient éparpillés sur son matelas, sa nuque était fine et gracile, ses épaules délicates. Ses mouvements creusaient son dos et faisaient ressortir ses omoplates. Sa taille s'affinait avant de s'élargir à nouveau au niveau des hanches : elle avait une silhouette féminine et gracieuse. Et puis il y avait aussi ses fesses qui bougeaient lentement pour simuler l'acte amoureux et semblaient particulièrement agréables au toucher. Un petit cul à la fois ferme et moelleux comme Sasuke les aimait.

Sa peau pâle était aussi sûrement très douce et il se surprit à avoir subitement envie de la goûter. Il s'imagina venir auprès d'elle, s'allonger à ses côtés, enlacer son corps, empoigner ses seins, l'embrasser et puis la faire sienne. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour elle – ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs - mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait fait vœux de chasteté. Bien qu'étant encore novice concernant les plaisirs de la chair, il ne comptait pas dire non quand une occasion de coucher avec quelqu'un qui l'attirait se présenterait.

Et voilà, à cet instant Sakura l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait s'il osait lui faire part de ses inclinations. N'était-elle pas la plus fervente de ses admiratrices étant plus jeune ? Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de passer quelques moments de plaisir avec lui, même s'il ne voulait pas entamer de relation avec elle. Après tout, si elle se masturbait sans se soucier de se faire surprendre, peut-être qu'elle était plus libérée sexuellement que Sasuke le pensait ?

Un gémissement l'obligea à reprendre pied avec la réalité et combattre avec force ses pulsions. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour fantasmer, pourtant Sasuke ne détourna toujours pas les yeux.

La main gauche de Sakura qui s'activait entre ses jambes avait accéléré et ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement étouffé dans le matelas puis elle fut brusquement secouée par quelques spasmes. Elle haleta fortement, plaça son bras gauche au dessus d'elle et s'effondra de tout son poids sur le matelas, épuisée par l'orgasme.

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour s'éloigner. Il arpenta un moment la clairière dans l'espoir que la brise puisse calmer ses ardeurs. Il finit par se mouiller le visage avec l'eau du ruisseau et, se rendant compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche, en but une gorgée.

Il devait se reconcentrer : son devoir était de monter la garde et rester alerte. Il était en mission bon sang, il aurait tout le temps de penser à Sakura quand ils seraient rentrés.

* * *

La mission s'était avérée plus ardue qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ. Une fois arrivés au pays de la Terre, la team 7 s'était rendue compte que « la demie dizaine » de personnes qu'ils étaient censés protéger s'était révélée être plutôt une grosse trentaine. Et ce n'était pas contre des bandits de grands chemins qu'il avait fallu les protéger mais contre des ninjas sur-entraînés.

Ils s'en étaient sortis malgré tout avec seulement des bleus et quelques égratignures mais ils étaient tous épuisés en franchissant les portes de Konoha.

Kakashi s'était chargé de faire un compte rendu à Tsunade, laissant quartier libre à ses élèves. Sakura était directement rentrée chez elle pour « prendre un bain et dormir trois jours » mais Naruto, qui n'avait pas pu laver tout le sang d'un adversaire collé dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau, avait préféré passer d'abord par la douche du terrain d'entraînement.

Un couloir comportant des cabines pour se changer menait à une pièce rectangulaire entièrement recouverte de carrelage blanc. Purement fonctionnel, ce revêtement permettait à un simple jet d'eau de nettoyer toute la boue et le sang que les ninjas apportaient.

Naruto s'était changé dans une cabine et s'approcha des douches, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il remarqua alors que quelqu'un était déjà là.

Apparemment, Sasuke avait eu la même idée que lui.

Naruto était resté immobile près de la porte et le regardait. Normalement, il ne se serait pas soucié de la présence de son meilleur ami avec qui il avait l'habitude de se doucher. Seulement, cette fois-là tout était très différent.

L'atmosphère était chaude et humide, le puissant jet d'eau chaude créait des voûtes brumeuses dans l'air. Sasuke se tenait dos à lui, il était face au mur, prenant appui sur celui-ci de sa main gauche. Ses muscles étaient étrangement tendus, Naruto pouvait voir ses épaules se crisper et ses biceps bandés dans l'effort. Sa main droite s'agitait devant lui et il devina bien facilement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un soupir sourd lui confirma son hypothèse et le fit se sentir inexplicablement embarrassé.

Enfin quoi, ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde de surprendre son meilleur ami en train de se branler. Pourtant, Naruto ne comprenait pas la soudaine vague de chaleur qui déferla en lui et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher ses yeux du garçon devant lui.

La peau de Sasuke était d'une blancheur parfaite et renforçait le contraste de ses cheveux. « Aussi noir que ses yeux » pensa Naruto qui n'avait jamais pu être indifférent à ce regard. Tantôt moqueur, tantôt furieux, toujours intense, il était tout simplement impossible d'y échapper.

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto réalisa pourquoi Sasuke avait autant de succès parce qu'à ce moment-là, il le trouva irrévocablement beau. Il se gorgea de cette vision, de ce dos musclé parsemé de quelques cicatrices, de ses fesses qu'il eut envie de caresser, de cette nuque pâle qui ne demandait qu'à être dévorée. Et pour parfaire cette vision torride, Sasuke poussa un gémissement plus audible.

Naruto ne voulait pas réfléchir à toutes les pensées licencieuses qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il était capable d'avoir ce genre de pulsions envers son meilleur ami. Tout ce que Naruto voulait c'était s'approcher de lui et le toucher.

Mais jamais Sasuke ne se laisserait faire, il lui enverrait son poing dans la figure avant que Naruto ait pu poser un doigt sur lui.

Quoique... Pour la première fois, Naruto reconsidéra l'attitude de Sasuke envers les femmes et il se demanda si la raison de tous ses refus ne pourrait pas être parce que Sasuke n'aimait pas les filles ? Tout simplement.

Un nouveau gémissement résonna et fit sortir Naruto de ses pensées. Il observa son ami se crisper davantage et son bras droit accélérer ses mouvements et puis enfin, il jouit. Un gémissement rauque mourut dans sa gorge et son corps sembla se détendre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de celui de Naruto.

Pour ne pas être surpris en train de la mater, Naruto recula de quelques pas, fit claquer bruyamment la porte d'une cabine pour signaler sa présence et entra comme si de rien était dans les douches.

Sasuke avait déjà remit sa serviette autour de sa taille et croisa Naruto en sortant, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Naruto resta pensif un moment sous l'eau chaude. Il se serait lui aussi adonné aux plaisirs de la masturbation mais un ninja venait d'entrer dans les douches.  
Demain, se dit Naruto avec un léger sourire. Demain matin, il aurait tout le temps de repenser à la scène qu'il venait de voir...

FIN

* * *

Et pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi ne se doute pas une seule seconde que ses jeunes élèves sont en fait de gros voyeurs, héhéhé.

Voilà une histoire au concept assez particulier qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Vous aurez compris j'espère que la fin de cette histoire pourrait en être le début et ainsi de suite.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
